Last Goodbye
by TheCrimsonGhost309
Summary: X-Men/Ghost Whisperer Crossover. My 1st Fan fic! After Rogue sacrifices herself for the X-Men, will she survive or...? What will happen to Remy? How will the X-Men cope with the loss of one of their own? & Who's Melinda? Sad ROMY!
1. Untitled

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The X-Men, The Song or Ghost Whisperer, all belongs to Marvel, Simple Plan, Evanescence & CBS.

Ok guys so that's my 1st ever fan fic,so plz review & tell me if I had any grammar mistakes so plz be easy on me!!

The 1st chapter is a songfic for Simple Plan's Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me?)

Let's Roll!!

* * *

Last Goodbye

Chapter 1: Untitled

The Room lay in ruins. There was fresh smoke still pouring all over it. All the walls & windows were crushed & smashed. Big chunks, & small pieces of cement, walls, glass & shrapnel lay across the room. Not far from the entrance, lay a motionless, female figure. Her green & yellow costume was torn,& stained with blood, her jacket, or what was left of it, was nothing but shreds covering her battered body. Her auburn hair was singed. It had a white streak in it, but it nearly turned red, because of all the blood that was covering it. Rogue simply laid there, not moving, her eyes closed. Suddenly, she shifted slightly, &groaned in pain. Her green eyes opened slowly. The first thought that burst through her mind was: "What happened ta me? Why am ah layin' here?" She looked at the room around her, or what was left of it. She couldn't see anything at first, as there was a bright light, still miraculously functioning. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Pain shot through her like lightning, she couldn't stand it, tried to scream, but no sound came out, just a low groan. She looked down, just to see a big piece of metal, right between her lung & stomach, sticking out of her back. There was also a deep slash in her right arm, & another big piece of shrapnel in her left leg. The pain was unbearable. She just wished it would stop. Crying, she thought: "Please make it stop, Please just make it stop…"

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain__…_

The pieces were slowly reforming in her mind, as she remembered what happened. The X-Men had just finished fighting a rough pack of Sentinels. They were still recovering from the battle when, out of nowhere (a secret room) came a Sentinel bomb, ready to explode in less than 10 seconds. Flying as fast as she could, Rogue slammed into the Sentinel, Pushing it back inside the room. As the heavy metal door slammed behind her, she felt intense heat, then everything went black.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"Rogue? Rogue where are you?" She recognized Scott's voice, followed by Storm's worried whisper: "Oh my God, do you think she's…?" "No, she's not. I know she's not, ma chere is tough, she don't go down easy." Rogue sensed fear, & hope, in Remy's voice. She wanted nothing but to call back, let them know she wasn't lost…yet no sound came out her throat. She was too weak to move, so her best hope was to be found by Jean, who was scanning the room. She had to stay awake, but she was losing it. Desperately, memories of all the happy times she spent with Remy flooded her mind. The first time they kissed when they were stuck on the savage land…she held on to these memories…she felt remorse. She wished she could go back in time & correct all her mistakes…she wished she hadn't gone through this fight with Kitty…She knew she couldn't…just as she slipped into unconsciousness once more.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't__…_

Gambit looked around the room. He felt scared…scared of the fact that Rogue might be...no Remy, don't think like dat…you must have hope…please don't let her die…"I can't find her, she's probably unconscious, or…" Jean said the last word in a whisper, no matter how calm she seemed, he could feel something, almost like fear, in her voice. "Can't you know where she is, Logan?" "Nah, her smell's all over the room & it's all mixed up. Guess we're gonna have to split up n' look Cyke." "I agree Scott." "When somebody finds her, you'll have to go first, Logan, if her injuries are severe, you will be her best chance." "Hank's right." Said Cyclops. "The first one who finds Rogue must call the others, quickly. Ok then, let's move people!"

Remy was praying silently, hoping she's not lost yet, he'd be a wreck without his Rogue, he **is** a wreck without his chere. "Please don't let her be dead. Please don't let her be…" were the only thoughts roaming his head as he was searching. Suddenly, he saw her. "Mon Dieu…"

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I__'__ve got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I__'__m fading away  
I__'__m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

"I'VE FOUND HER!!" He yelled as loud as he could, rushing to her side, throwing the debris away from her. "Rogue? Chere? Can y'hear me?" He grabbed her gently, calling her, shaking hr softly. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. "R-Remy?" Her whisper was barely audible, but it made him smile: it was a true sign of life, his chere was still alive! "Shh cherie, evert'ing's goin' t'be ok, Logan & Henry are comin', y'gonna be all righ'."

"Sugah…it's already…too late…" "No Roguie don't say dat, you're not gonna die..." "Ah'm not gonna make it, Rem. Ah cahn feel it.." "But I love y'Rogue." "Ah love you too…Remy…An' Ah always…will…" "Rogue? Chere? Mon Dieu please don't go please please…don't you let go…" but she already was. Her hand fell freely to the floor…Her green eyes..her emerald green eyes…stared without seeing…into nothingness…her features…always so alive…were lifeless…Tears splashed onto her face. Remy stretched out his fingers & gently closed her eyes, he felt her soft skin under his fingers. She looked so peaceful…Just like she's sleeping…but he knew she wasn't waking up…that she was sleeping forever…that she was gone..she wasn't coming back…Were his eyes tricking him, or there was a small smile on her face? She looked so beautiful, so innocent…He lost her…lost his Rogue…Sobbing harder than ever, he bent over & carried her lifeless from in his arms. "I'm here bub, where---" Logan stopped in his tracks as he caught Gambit's face, stained with tears still pouring down his red-on-black eyes, looked at Rogue's body in his arms, saw his bare hand across her face…"Oh God…" Wolverine was always so tough, but this time, he dropped to his knees, he couldn't believe Rogue was dead, she was like a daughter to him…The other X-Men arrived…No words were needed…but they wouldn't believe it… "Oh my Goodness…" Storm whispered, but it was more like a sob… "Remy, have you checked---?" "Oui" he interrupted Hank. "She's gone…mon ami…she's gone…"

_I made my mistakes  
I__'__ve got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I__'__m fading away  
I__'__m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me__…_

* * *

Well that's the end of the 1st chapter!! Review plz!! To be continued in Chapter 2 : Farewells.


	2. Farewells

Hey there! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had exams & I was really busy with school! So, uh, the song used here is My Immortal by Evanescence.

Allrighty then, fire it away!

Chapter 2: Farewells.

"Today we gather to say our final farewell to a wonderful woman, friend, & X-Man. Before she joined the X-Men, Rogue was our enemy, but she left the Brotherhood and came to join us. All her time here, she proved herself by her sacrifices & selfless acts. She was always the humor & soul of the team, always looking at the bright side, never giving up. Anna Marie. Rogue. Even if your powers never allowed you to touch anybody, but you touched us all in our souls and spirits, leaving us memories we shall never forget. Your body may have died, but your memory lives on. You will always be with us, in our hearts. The X-Men didn't only lose a part of them, but they also lost a great friend. We all miss you, Rogue, and we always will." By the end of his speech, Kurt Wagner, better known as Nightcrawler, stepped down, barely holding his tears back. Rogue was his close friend, &, even more, his foster sister. The two of them were pretty much alike, they both had mutations that affected their lives. Her, with the absorption powers that prevented her from getting close to anyone, him, with his demonic-look & tail. She always had a listening ear to everything, but now, she's gone. Kurt let the tears fall, as there was no point holding them back.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave_

Hank was laying Roses on the grave. Even after Remy said she was gone, he didn't give up. He kept trying to revive her. He tried everything he knew, but it didn't work out. "Farewell, Rogue. May you rest in peace, my friend." He silently walked away. "Scott?" "Yes Jean?" "I'm really worried about Remy & Hank, especially Remy." "Well, if there was anyone we should worry about, it's you. How are you doing?" "Ok, I guess." "Are you sure?" "Well...uh...*sigh* I just wish I found her earlier. If I did, she wouldn't be here, in that grave. I can even still feel her all around, like she's calling out for help. Oh, Scott, It's my fault…" Jean began to sob. Scott held her close, being strong for Jean. "I know. Me too. Honey, it wasn't your fault. It's not anybody's fault. You did everything you could, ok?" "Yeah." "Ok, c'mon." They both stepped forward, and Jean & Scott placed a bunch of Yellow Roses on Rogue's grave. "Goodbye, Rogue. We'll miss you."

_I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

"Kitten? Are you Ok?" "You know what's the last thing I told her, Ororo? That she's a jerk! Last time we ever spoke,but instead we had this stupid fight! If I knew I'd never see her again—" "But you cannot see the future, can you?" "No, but—" "She knows you didn't mean what you said Kitty." "I miss her." "I know, child. Me too." The clouds gathered a little as the two of them laid Yellow & Black Roses on the grave. Ororo tried her best not to make a rainstorm or something. There were just…too many memories… "With you in a minute." Storm nodded, and patted Kitty on the shoulder. Wiping the tears from her face, she walked away. Kitty stood there for a while, alone. "Rogue, I…I'm sorry, for everything…" "Hey." "Oh. Hey Peter." He put his arm around her, comforting her, as she broke down in tears in his arms.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

"Hey there Stripes." Ever since her death, Logan suffered from strange dreams, where he kept hearing Rogue's cry for help without being able to find her. He was feeling deeply guilty because he came too late to save her. "Y'know darlin'," His gruff features seemed to soften a little. "when you first joined, I believed you were a brotherhood spy. And hated you even more, 'cause Carol Danvers was a really good friend of mine. But then I was tryin' to save Mariko from Viper. Before I knew it, you jumped in front of her n' took all the hit till the gun overloaded. I held you in my arms. You were dying. But that day, I was able to save you. I'm so sorry Rogue. I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time. You were like a daughter to me…" He took a deep breath to calm himself as tears were forming in his eyes. "Heh. Believe it or not, darlin', you actually made me cry! I'm gonna miss you so damn much…" He placed a pure White Rose upon the grave, looked at it for one last time, and left.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

"Hey cherie." Remy said in a broken voice. "Remy still can't believe y'gone, chere. It's just too hard. I'm a mess wit'out you. I miss you so much. I've never felt so alone. It's like my heart's been ripped out o'me. Here we are, me bein' th'thief, n' dere you go stealin' m'heart. I can't live wit'out you. I don't know how I'll go on. You mean everyt'ing to me…" Tears began streaming down his eyes, and didn't stop, as memories of him & Rogue flashed through his mind…When she cried, he was always there for her. He always made her laugh. He remembered their first, and only, kiss. He could never forget it. He could never forget Rogue…He clutched the small box in his pocket…He was going to propose to her that night, after they got back. Except that she never did. "But I will try to. I can never let you go Roguie. You'll always be in my heart, wit' me all de time. I'll hold on t'your memory. Dey were de best times o'my life. I love you, Rogue, n' I forever will." He kissed his hand and placed it on the tombstone. He then placed his Blood-Red Rose on the grave. He took one last look at it. He just wanted to stay there, simply standing, but he got himself together, for her. Suddenly, he felt her, for a few seconds, she was there with him. Then she was gone. "Must've been m'imagination." He walked, then turned back. "Aure voir, chere. Je t'aime."

HERE LIES ANNA MARIE

"ROGUE"

BELOVED FrienD AND X-MAN

REST IN PEACE.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me…_

Far in the distance, a girl was staring at Remy as he walked away. She simply stood there, watching….

To be continued in Chapter 3: Ghosts & Whisperes.


	3. Ghosts & Whispers

**Hi! Sooo sorry for the reeeally long delay, but school's been really crazy lately with all these homework & exams & I ended Finals 2 days ago so I didn't have much time to write! Thnx everyone for your amazing reviews! =)**

**Chapter 3: Ghosts & Whispers.**

_"Oh, so you're the new guy-?"_

_"The name's Gambit. But y'can call me Remy, chere." _

_"Yeah yeah save it for later. You're late for the Danger Room's session so hurry up!"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_"Gambit can't help but notice you saved him chère an' not Wolverine, must be my way with women."  
"Don't flatter yourself swamp boy!"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
_

_"Don't you ever get tired of listening to yourself?"_

_"Not when I'm talkin' about you Chere."_

_"Remy, what the heck are you doing?"_

_"Well, chere, they call it skii-eeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"_

_"You Slipped again Cajun!"_

_"OK, so we don't ski much on the bayou!"_

_"*Laughs* You sure you don't want help? "  
"Course not, Gambit's a natural athlete. WHOOOOOOAAAA!"_

_"REMY!"_

_"I'm ok! I'm ok!"_

_"Are you sure, sugah? You just went down the whole hill on your back!"_

_"Well chere, you're really concerned. You care for Gambit eh?"_

_She smirked as she said : "& What if I do Swamp Rat?"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_"Get outta here, Remy! While you can! Don't throw your life away."_

_"Girl, don' you ever listen? Wit'out you...I don't have much of a life!"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_"Wow, it's really beautiful from here."_

_"Not as beautiful as you chere."_

_"Haha Looks like Bobby's freezed Logan. Again."_

_"Yeah, I bet he'll get his revenge really soon._

_I love you Rogue."_

_"…Ah love you too, Remy."_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"_But I love y'Rogue." _

"_Ah love you too…Remy…An' Ah always…will…" _

"_Rogue? Chere? Mon Dieu please don't go please please…don't you let go…NOOOOOOO!"_

With a jerk, Remy straightened up in bed.

It had been almost 3 weeks since Rogue died. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her. All the little things reminded him of her. Her voice echoed in his ear endlessly. He knew it was impossible for him to let her go. He took the ring out of his pocket. What if they found her in time? What if that bomb didn't go off? What if she got back? What if she said yes?

All these questions were left unanswered. They'll never be.

"I miss you chere. More than ever."

A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

In the small town of Grandview, Melinda Gordon seemed to lead a pretty much normal life; she lived with her husband Jim, who worked as a paramedic, & owned an antique shop "Same as it never was." In short, she seemed like a normal person. But not all things are what they seem to be, as her life was far from **Normal. **In her own words "All I know, is that I can speak to the dead. "

She encountered ghosts, or spirits of the dead, all the time, helping them to "cross over."

One day, she was going to work, when she saw her; a girl in her 20's, with a white streak in her auburn hair, wearing a green-&-Yellow costume, sitting on a bench, looking sad. No one seemed to notice her. Melinda passed by her & said: "Cool costume!"

The girl replied: "Umm, thanks. WHOA! wait a second, you can see me?" "Yes"

"But how? Ah'm a ghost. Ah'm dead."

"I have a gift. I can speak to the dead & see them. I can help you. What's your name?"

"Rogue"

"I'm Melinda."

"can you help meh? Ah've been stuck around since Ah died..& Ah can't really control where Ah'm goin'. Ah'm so confused..."

"I will help you to cross over. Tell me what you need. What happened?" "Have you ever heard about the X-Men?"

"New York? Really?" Jim stared at his wife Melinda with his eyes wide open. "You're going all the way to New York for a ghost?"

"I have to help her, Jim. She sacrificed herself to save her friends, & she died in pain. Her boyfriend's really crushed. She just wants to say goodbye one last time."

"& she's one of the 'X-Men'? The ones we hear about in the news?"

"Yup. I've looked them up, they live in a mansion in New York, & that's where I'll have to go."

Jim sighed, & said: "Well, we could really use a change of scenery, after everything's that happened lately."

"We? But what about your job?"

"I've already got a week off! & besides, I've wanted to go to New York for a long time!"

Jim chuckled excitedly as Melinda began to laugh.

"New York, here we come!"

Meanwhile, back in New York, it was early morning & Rogue was sitting on a bench, watching Remy on the other side of the street. She saw him leaning on his motorcycle, which was parked against the wall, simply looking at the world around him. He never seemed so sad. She moved closer to him, & kissed him on the cheek. "Ah…Ah'll go check on Melinda n' see if she got here yet. Ah love you."

She arrived at the hotel where Melinda was supposed to be. She stood in the lobby, wondering how she would know if Melinda was there yet.

A man called another one: "Hey Green! Take some Clean towels to The Gordon's room!"

"Right away."

She followed him to a room, waited till the man was gone, & peeked in.

"Morning Rogue!"

"Hey Melinda!"

"Oh she's here?" asked Jim.

"Rogue, that's my husband, Jim."

"Hi Jim."

"She says hi."

"Oh. Hello Rogue."

"So, Rogue, should we get going?"

"Yeah. Ok. Let's go."

Rogue & Melinda went back to the park where Remy had been, & he was still there.

"Hey Melinda, Do you see that guy over there? The one on a motorcycle."

"Yeah."

"That's Remy."

Melinda immediately walked to him, & asked: "Excuse me, Remy LeBeau?"

"Oui?"

"He talks French most of the time." Said Rogue.

"My name is Melinda Gordon, & I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, go ahead. What's dat "somt'ing" you wan' t'talk 'bout?"

"Rogue."

He freezed, staring at her in shock.

"Y'won't talk 'bout her."

"Mr. LeBeau..."

"NON!"

" Rogue is here. She needs you."

"Wha' you mean she's here? She's dead! She's gone! I'm all alone.."

"Her spirit is still here. She needs to crossover, & she needs your help to do that."

"Why can't I see her?"

"I have this...gift. I can see, & talk to spirits who still hadn't crossed over, & help them to do it. Rogue is here with me right now, & she needs to talk to you."

"Y're lying." He just said that before he stormed away.

"Well…Ah guess Ah didn't think he'd react like that. Not really."

"Everyone find a fact like that hard to believe."

"Y'know what, Ah got an idea, let's head t'the mansion."

**Chapter 4: Moving On….? will be the last one!**


End file.
